Evils Of The Past
by Captain Jams
Summary: The Legend Of The Great Evil Know As Ganon Has Been Passed Down Throughout The Ages. Noone Knows How Close Some Of The Heros Were To Total Defeat. Noone Knows Of The Consequences When the Hero's Job Is Only Half Complete Especially When The Sword Of Evils Bane Never Deals The Final Blow. Some Would Say That The Echos Of The Past Would Come To Haunt Them.


Heavy breathing was heard through the ruins of the collapsed castle.  
In the middle of the wreckage stood a young hero wearing a green tunic and wielding an impressive looking blade. The sound of breathing did not come from the young hero, but an imposing beaten, war-torn looking man that floated in front of him just meters away. The levitating man held up his right hand, showing the hero the dorsal side of his hand. Upon his hand was a triangle shaped symbol which, the topmost piece of the symbol glowed the brightest. The man gave a blood-curdling scream as he morphed into a monster that could only exist in fairy tales.

The man turned beast aimlessly swung his swords towards the hero. One of the blows knocked the blade clear out of the hero's hand. A yelp in surprise was heard as the blade landed perfectly... outside of the fire lit arena right next to a woman wearing regal clothing. The woman quickly rushed over to the sword in an attempt to pull it from the rocky ground but alas she could not, for she was not its master. Trapped the hero in green faced the boar looking demon with nothing but his bow and magic arrows.

Within minutes the demon was weakened and the magical fire barrier was lifted for a short time. The green hero dashed for his sword effortlessly yanking it from its temporary resting place, he rushed back into the arena to finish off the demon. Unknowsnt to the hero the demon smirked lightly as the legendary swordsman drew closer. Once the hero was in striking range of his sword, the demon slashed at him, blade running across the green tunic. In one swift strike, the hero lay unmoving on the uneven terrain. Blood caked the demon's sword.

The woman who had watched this yelled in surprise as the hero took the blow from the demon's blade. Realizing that the demon was still recovering from all the light arrows, acted quickly.

" Six Sages, Now!" She cried as she summoned all of her power.

Suddenly it seemed as reality itself tore apart underneath the recovering demon. The Boarish features where torn away by the blinding white portal and revealed the demon's previous form. The beast turned man screamed as he was slowly pulled through the portal. He was nearly completely consumed by the white light but in the last attempt to break himself free of the invisible chains that pulled him, he once again showed the symbol on his hand and smashed it at the edge of the portal effectively cracking it and causing an immense shockwave that shook the very fabric of time and reality. The once pure white light was now fractured but even this was not enough to save the man from descending into it.

"CURSE YOU... ZELDA, CURSE YOU... SAGES, CURSE YOU... LINK!"

The last words heard from the man was barely heard as the portal finally closed. With the man gone, the woman known as Zelda rushed to the bloodied hero. "Link!" Zelda cried. She practically threw herself onto the ground where he lay. She checked to see if he still lived. He did. Now knowing that he lives she carefully stabilized his condition and picked him and the master sword up and carried him off and out of the now ruined castle.

Ganondorf thought he was now imprisoned for all eternity as he floated in the white void. So he was confused when he felt a cool breeze brush past him. Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the world around him. What he saw when his vision cleared surprised him. He didn't expect a lush sea of grass beneath him. Ganondorf sluggishly stood up and took in his surroundings. In the distance, he saw Hyrule castle or a castle that looked similar to it anyways. Although it may not be Hyrule, he could care less for he knew he wasn't trapped in the white void any longer. He could not hold back the sinister smirk any longer.

"It seems that not even the goddesses can keep me sealed" He laughed darkly. 


End file.
